The Elf in wolves clothing
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Title rewriten : I suck at summeries so please read and review


The elf in wolf clothing

I don't own anything of Dragon age 2

She had heard other slaves talk about him when they thought she was not listening "Fenris got free but for how long master was not at all pleased that he escaped him after he made him kill those what did master say they were called Fog warrior's or something like that, he was badly wounded but to find out what he done to her in secret from everyone even his own appetites doesn't know about her."

That would be the time when they would look over at her when she would pause in the middle of her doing expansion of her equipment making sure it was all in perfect order for her perverted master, when they were convinced that she was not listening in on them they continued to talk "To think that there is such ritual that would do that she was born an elf wasn't she, but after what I heard happened in the ritual caused her to look like a human I feel sorry for her to been born one way but then to be forced to become something else not even to know who your parents or family is to feel like a black sheep I think Fenris got off easier than she did" she would hear things like that and they were true she didn't know who or if her master hadn't killed her family for his blood magic.

Her name that was the only one she ever knew was what her master called her Caroline Remedy Falcon or called her just Falcon his bird of prey, as much as she knew when she was just six years old her master used a ritual on her with the interest of making her into a perfect rouge bodyguard he planned on having two bodyguard's one of warrior skill and one of rouge twisted to meet his needs. When he found out she was a skillful natural rouge for someone so young the ritual made her faster, swifter, more graceful, more flexible then other rouges ever could train them self to come close to matching her skills.

The ritual took so much from her they were right she was born an elf but that day took that from her now she had a slight point to her now round ears hear noise didn't look how an elf's would be shaped to the form of a humans, her eyes once round and wide like an elf's were in the shape of almonds, one of the elf slaves once said she had dark blue eyes but her eyes were the color of a clear winter blue gray sky, her skin didn't take on a tan like others or a color like Fenris ( she never meet him) she was pale white only enough color to her skin, her body slender but not lanky her perfect curves where in the right places making every man that saw her stair and watch, her face didn't have the sharp form like other elf's but was perfectly formed like of a human noble woman's face , her lips were slightly full with a slight heart shape, her hair came down to her knees was a rich chocolate brown when it would frame her face only drew you to look at her face.

In all she was the perfect killer her master Denarius hired the best of Crows to train her in making poison's, remedies, their assassin ways as well many other useful things from Antiva, bards to teach her singing, playing of instruments, and their dancing as well their ways of gathering information among other thing. Falcon was jealous of this Fenris for getting free to get away from here from the master, never did a slave run away from him it had been three years before she heard her master had found out he was in a place called Kirkwall, it was now or never for her unlike the other slaves she did have wishes and hopes and even dreams of being free Denarius should never have educated her he should have made her a puppet like the others she gathered all the money she could and all her few belongings in to one bag.

When Denarius sent his men to go with an empty chest to retrieve his property Falcon caught one of the guards killing him and taking his place she no longer cared about her own life but if there was a chance she could stop these men from succeeding in their mission and keep him free she would do all she could like him she wanted Denarius and every one that worked for him dead by her hands. When she had gotten to Kirkwall she slipped away to discard the stolen armor, she pulled her pack off her back taking a black hooded cloak out pulling up the hood she hang her pack over her left shoulder she was walking down a Lowtown house as a woman with shoulder length brown hair with green eyes walks out with a raven haired hazel eyed girl in tow.

The brown haired girl had a broad sword almost as long as her small frame while the other girl carried a staff on her back Falcon pushed herself into the shadows 'An apostate and a warrior seems like they are sisters she is not in the circle is that wise' she asked herself they started to walk past where she was hidden "Bethany don't worry we're simply going to help Aniso get his shipment back he said in the letter that their keeping it down it an empty building in the Lowtown alienage hopeful their as stupid if not more then what he says they are in that letter" Falcon's eyes narrowed slightly who ever this Aniso was he found out about the trap for Fenris or misheard where his goods were kept and these girls were going to be walking into an blood bath she had to help them even if it meant exposing herself then Denarius will be sending hunters after her next, silently Falcon fallowed them through the streets of Lowtown to the Hangedman the favored filthy pub of all of Kirkwall.

Waiting a few moments after they enter she slips in letting the door close behind her silently, she melts into the shadows as she watches the two young women walk up the stairs at the back of the building, making her way over to the stairs she can see from where she is at that the door of one of the rooms is open and the voices of the warrior woman can be heard if she strained her perfect hearing to drown out the loud racket of the tavern. Falcon leaned agents the wall of the stairway as she listened in "Varric I need you and Iesablea to come with me, a dewarf in Lowtown had his goods stolen from him and he needs help getting them back it seems that the meccanary that Beathany and I worked for to pay our way into the city gave him my name and said we was perfect for the job" She heard some other voices one of a rough but sarcastic male voice answers her while a female voice over lapped his in answering her at the same time, a few minutes she heard the clicking of boots agents the worn in creaky boards of the rooms of the pub she moves back into the shadows making sure her hood is hiding her face but to the point where she can still see, watching she sees the two young women fallowed by a blonde haired dwarf and a slutty dark skinned woman with too much gold on her person.

She waited till they were half way across the pub when she fallowed them silently like a predator stalking its prey her eyes never left their backs, it took them till nightfall to reach the Alienage of the elves that lived within the cursed walls of Kirkwall she felt sorry for how her once people are treated but at least treated a little better here. From the shadows she watched the four friends easily take down the first wave that had waited outside once they were inside she made her way slowly closer but stopped moving when she out of the corner of her right eye Falcon spots a white haired elf, turning to look at him her eyes widen heat rising from the back of her neck up over her cheeks covering the rest of her face with a red blush his was as she spotted him correctly was white and colorless his skin was a dark tan with white markings burned into it, he wore spiked feather like armor over a black tunic and leggings his feet bare showing even markings on them his hands had claw like gantlets on them. IT WAS HIM! It had to be this elf was Fenris but was it from him markings or some other unseen force that was making her body become awaken with hot desire why did he mesmerize her so, shaking her head Falcon watches as he too takes to the shadows and a good thing to a third group was making its way down the stairs Falcon couldn't see him even with her good eye sight where he was till he came up behind them while there leader went ahead of them.

Rounded the corner just in time when Fenris sliced threw them with only two swings leaving only one alive who as well was going to die but a different way his markings glowed illuminating him in a blue white light and he punched his fist into the man's back slowly leading him around the corner turning her head to look she sees the warrior woman and her friends had existed the house and dispatched the group that had been waiting outside the lead that had left his group to be killed by Fenris hide behind some creates near the top of the stairs Fenris waited with his dying victim around the corner when the killing or should I say blood bath was over the group was talking in hushed tones as they made their way to the stairs when they were just about to ascend them the leader stepped out fury and rage was easy to see on his face "You think you can get away so easily killing my men" the woman smiled as she replayed "Why yes I do though they could have used more training" her other companions chuckled the leader growled straightening his back without breaking eye contact with the warrior woman he shouted "Lunate bring the men out NOW!"

Falcon smiled as she watched Fenris let go of the man in question staggering in to sight the only word he mutter with his dying breath was "Caption" before falling on his face dead Fenris stepped over the body striding past the caption "Your men are dead I suggest you go back to master of yours with your life" sneaking up behind the caption Falcon had her duel blades drawn. "You're coming with me slave" he reached out and grabbed Fenris with doing that Falcon quickly moved her blades making his head slice clean off just as Fenris turned to punch his first through him. The captions headless body fell to the ground reviling Falcon her mouth the only part of her face to be seen her red lips smirked "You should have left when you had the chance caption" looking up to see pairs of eyes on her but her eyes were drawn to the puppy dog big green eyes widen with surprise, deciding to risk it Falcon pulled her hood off her head reviling her face "Hello Fenris we have much in common."


End file.
